vamp love story
by luvs-reading
Summary: Elizabeth is a 16 almost 17 year old girl who is moving to Italy to go live with her dad. she can see the future. what will she find in Italy love or disappointment?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**I have been having the same dream ever since my mother died when I was twelve. The thing is really isn't a dream because it did happen. It always starts when my mom is lying on her death bed. She motions towards me to come to her. I go to her and sit in the chair next to the bed griping the edge in fear of not being strong and to jump up and run to her. She looks so fragile; she has no color in her face. She talks to me with a hoarse faint voice cracking ever so slightly with every breath she takes," Elizabeth, Chad will take care of you until your dad is able to get you okay." "No mom I don't want you to leave," I say with tears running down my face. "Elizabeth, its okay. It's my time to go. Remember all the things I told you," she told me through a cough. "Yes momma." I answered. "When your about to turn seventeen, your daddy will send money for you to go to Italy to live with him. You know what's also in Italy?" she asked me. "Yes momma, my soul mate." I answered. "Not only one soul mate, but two. You remember your daddy will write you all the time. You better be good for Chad because daddy will know. Remember use your psych ability wisely. Trust your gut when something isn't right. Okay I must go now. Behave for Chad." Those were her last words to me. After the dream ends I always wake up screaming," NO MOMMA DONT GO."**_

Chad my step dad/or just guardian runs into my room saying," Elizabeth, its okay. It's only a dream." I don't really like Chad that much but yes he is a really nice guy. Wiping my tears away I tell Chad, "I'm okay." "Are you sure," he asked. "Yes," I answer. He goes back to his room. I just sit in my room starring at everything. Then I remember I got a letter from my dad not to long ago and hadn't opened it. Considering I already knew what it was for. My birthday is in like a week, so it's probably the letter telling me when imp coming to Italy. So I get up off my bed and walk to my desk. I opened the letter and it said:

**Dear Elizabeth,**

** You're probably reading this letter when it's only one week away from your seventeenth birthday. It has come time for you to come to Italy and stay with me. Your soul mates are so eager to see you. They don't know you're my daughter but it's not time for them to. When you get here in Italy, don't worry your soul mates will find you. They probably just grab you and take you here. Maybe it will seem like a kidnapping but it isn't. Then when you get to the house don't worry you probably wont see anybody for a couple days. Then you'll see your soul mates, see the room you'll stay in and the next day ill come and talk to you. You'll be leaving the 8th, I wrote a letter to Chad so he knows. Also don't worry about you luggage, we will get it. Just go walk around and your soul mates will find you.**

** Love Your Dad,**

** Jacob**

_(OMG the 8th is today. Luckily its morning. I so need to pack. Well technically I'm already packed but I still need to get my phone, charger, and laptop together.)_ "Chad, do you know when my flight is," I yelled down the hallway. Chad came out of his room and answered, "Yes in about 2 hours. There's a car down stairs waiting for you. Are you okay Elizabeth?" he asked. "Yes I am," I said walking back into my room to retrieve my stuff._ (Well this is the last time Ill see this room. Off to go live in Italy. Yea, now Ill be_ _able to see my soul mates. Now who could be calling me?) _My phone was ringing so loudly that it frightened me; it was Tyler/my ex who wants me back. I answered it, "Hey." "What are you doing today? Cause I was wondering if we could hang out," Tyler asked. "Tyler even if I didn't have plans I wouldn't hang with you, and besides I'm going to Italy today," I answered. "You're leaving today. I thought you weren't leaving for a couple days," he said. "Yeah I'm leaving, bye," I said to him and hung up. _(He is so obsessive over me. I so shouldn't have answered.)_ I walked down stairs and got in the car. I was off to the airport and then Italy.

The whole flight to Italy was really boring, I mean 8 hours boring. I got off the plane and went to go walk around Italy. Italy looked amazing; I walked into all the stores I could find. _(To bad I spent all my money daddy gave me. I so want to have this dress.) _I was in cloth store looking at all the dresses they had and one caught my eye. It was black with little blue jewels around the neck. The dress was $100, which was its on sale price. I looked at the dress one more time and walked out of the store. It was getting pretty dark and nobody had got me yet. So I decided to walk in alley and just think._ (I so wonder what they look like. Are they amazingly hot or sexy?) _In mid thought two guys approached me. They looked so damn gorgeous, they were shirtless you could see their amazing abs. One was blonde, kind of short, with baby blue eyes. The other one had shaggy black hair, average height, with green eyes. One minute I saw them there the next thing one of them had me in their arms. Then I fainted, I don't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Date: Who Knows, 8th, 9th, or 10th of July**

**Dear Diary,**

** Okay something weird happened to me today, yesterday, two days ago idk. Well anyways my dad did say they would like kidnap me but I didn't think it was literal. I've been out for who knows how long. I wonder why I fainted when they got me. Another thing weird they have pale skin, why. The room I'm in is really big; it doesn't have a window, weird. There's a Victorian style bed with red comforter on it. A big chair that I'm sitting in right now, with a small table in front of it. There's a closet type thing to, I tried to look in it but it's locked. Another thing is that I'm locked in this room too. I'm really hungry. Well I G2G some one is at the door.**

I heard a key turning in the door. _(Who is there? Who wants to see me? Could it be daddy? But wait he said I would spend a whole day with my soul mates before he saw me.) _The door opened and the blonde guy came in. _(He is so HOTT. I so want to touch his abs, I don't want to just look at them.) _He came over to me and kneeled down beside me. "Your probably wondering who I am," he asked me._ (Well yes. but I think I already know who you are. Just don't know your name.) _I so wanted to answer him but I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. "My name is James," he told me. "Why I'm I locked in here," I asked. "Well you're in here so we can get your room ready. You're locked in here so no one disturbs you," he answered me. "Okay, when can I get out," I asked. "Little later. You're really beautiful you know. You must have lots of guys after you." he said. "Me beautiful, I don't think so," I said._ (Well I mean I did have every guy after me until I dated Tyler. Then all the guys said I was ugly and I think it was because Tyler threatened to hurt them if they flirted with me. Tyler was to obsessive of me and then I brake up with him. But he just doesn't get it at least I'm a thousand miles away from him and I will never have to deal with him.) _"Elizabeth, but you are." he said. "You know my name how?" I asked. "Well since were soul mates and all. I looked in your purse and at your license." he answered. "You went through my purse," I asked. "Yes," he answered. My hand felt really cold and I looked at it, finding his hands holding mine. _(Why is he so cold) _he lifted my chin and our lips meet each others. It was so soft and passionate; I had a warm tingly feeling going through me. Lingering over my lips he said," Elizabeth I must go but, you will see me again soon." He kissed me one more time and left. I was in complete shock and frozen in the seat. _(OMG he kissed me. Okay yes were soul mates and all but I wasn't expecting it. I so wish he didn't go.)_

There was no time for me to think about how amazing the kiss was because the door opened and black hair guy was there._ (I so like his abs too. He's so HOTT too.) _He came over and kneeled next to me. His hands grabbed mine and he said," Elizabeth, I'm Damien. You already know my brother James, who has already talked to you. Did he tell you why your here?" "Yea he said that you guys were getting my room ready." I answered. "Did he tell anything else," he asked. "No," I answered, looking at him with a confuse expression. "Okay, what you think about vampires?" he asked. _(Vampires, he wants to know what I think about them. Well I do know their real since my mom told me that they were.) _"I think their cool. I've always wanted to meet one, just not them wanting to kill me." I answered him. Damien was starring at me and smiling saying," good, you've meet two already." (_Huh what does he mean I meet two already) _"What," I asked. "James and I are vampires. We also live with some too. But don't worry they wont do anything to you. Since well they wouldn't to deal with James and me. Also we don't kill humans; we get our blood from blood banks. Where people have donated blood." he said. _(What so he means I kissed one and didn't even know it? Does that mean my dad is one to) _"Who are the others," I asked. "Well there's Zoë she's real nice. Jacob he's funny. Alisa I wouldn't go around her. Besides them you don't need to know anymore since they are hardly here." he said. "Okay is it true you guys cant be out in the sunlight." I asked. "No, we can just not for long periods of time." he answered. Damien grabbed my chin and our lips meet. It was so different kissing him, the warm feeling was still there but more intense. It was passionate with a little aggressive in it. He had a hand on my lower back and the other on the back of my neck pressing me closer. We stayed like that for about ten seconds then he got up. He went to the closet type thing unlocked it and grabbed a dress laying it on the bed. "Elizabeth I must go but you'll see me later. Put the dress on and knock on the door when you're done. James should be back and he'll take you to get something to eat." he said and kissed me one more time before he left. I looked at the dress on the bed it was the same dress that I was looking at in the store. _(HMM they must have seen me in the store looking at it. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. (Okay maybe I do look cute, but beautiful I don't know.) _My long brown hair touched my shoulders, and my blue eyes sparkled like the jewels on the dress.

I knocked on the door; James opened it asking, "ready?" He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway. Went into a big kitchen and the aroma of chicken, steak, french fries and apple pie reaches my nose. "Why is there food I thought vampires drank blood." I asked. "Well we do but we eat food too and even if we didn't we would still have to have food for you," he answered. "Oh okay," I said. "Chicken or steak," he asked me. "Chicken," I answered. He handed me a plate and we walked into a big dinning room with a long table in it. The place had no one in there it was only us. I ate my food and he just watched me. Someone walked in the room and said," I see Damien's and your lover is up." She was tall, skinny, and blonde, with a short blue mini dress on. "How may I help you Alisa," James asked with out take his eyes off of me. "I just wanted to see Damien's and your lover. That's all." she answered. "Okay you saw, now go." he said. She walked out the room and then James asked me," are you done. Since I got to go show the room you're staying in." "Yes," I said.

As we were walking to the room I asked, "Do you guys sleep during the day or night." "The night, some vampires sleep during the day but yea we didn't want to." he said. "So what time would it be and day," I asked. "It's the 10th, and 10 o'clock. You slept for a long time. You had us worried but yea you must have been really surprised." he answered. We enter the room it kind of was like an apartment there was a living room and two doors. "So why do I get this room," I asked. "Well Damien and I wanted you close to us. So you're moving into our room." he said. "Which one is your room," I asked while looking at the two doors. One was red with lots of names on it; the other one was black with stars all over it. "The one on the right, but you'll be in Damien's room tonight," he told me. "So you guys are like sharing me," I asked. "Yea I guess you could say that. You were meant for both of us. So I guess we have to share, but we get along so were cool with sharing you," he told me and kissed me with so much passion I almost fell. "Well you must feel tired. Damien should be here any minute. I would let you into his room but I don't have the key," he told me as I yawned. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes.

Well I guess I fell asleep on the couch but I woke up to Damien's voice. "What you do to her James," he asked. "Nothing she must have been tired. With you know being locked in a room for two days with out food," James answered. One of them picked me and carried me. When I opened my eyes I was starring into Damien's gorgeous green eyes. "Hey Elizabeth, I didn't want to wake you since you look so cute when your asleep. So I just carried you in here," he said as he laid me on a big white bed. "If you want to change into something different for bed, your closet is over there," he told me as he pointed to a door on the right of the room. I got out of bed and walked into my closet. It was huge, and was like my own personal store. I picked a t-shirt and shorts. My journal was in here to so I sat down in the middle the closet to write.

Date: 10th of July

Dear Diary,

Wow, my soul mates are vampires. I don't care I mean they are supper HOTT! I wonder if my dad is one or not. Who knows, maybe he is, since yeah he lives here to. The guy with black hair is Damien and the blonde is James. Well Damien and James are amazing kissers. G2G I'm staying with Damien tonight.

(I'm so tired. Tomorrow I guess I get to see my dad for the first time.) "So what were you doing in there besides changing," Damien asked when I walked back into the room. "Just looking around," I answered. "Okay you ready for bed," he asked, he was wearing red boxers and was shirtless. (He has such an amazing body) "Yeah," I said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to the bed. Our lips touched and my mouth moved with his. It felt so amazing kissing him, I felt so warm. Then he said, "Goodnight, Elizabeth." I so didn't want to stop kissing him but yeah I guess my body had other things it wanted to do like sleep. Damien held me close to him all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knock, knock. (Where am I?) The big wooden doors open and the person in the door way was a girl. She was blonde, skinny, and had a black mini dress on. (Hold on I know her, its Alisa.) "How may I help you," Alisa asked. "Does Elizabeth live here," asked a guy? (I need to get a look at him. I think I recognize that voice.) "Yes do you need to see her," Alisa asked. "Yes, I need to talk to her," the guy answered. "Okay, come on in," Alisa told the guy," follow me." They walked down a dark, cold hallway and stopped in the dining room doors. I caught a glimpse of the guy in the mirror by the door. Shaggy blonde hair, muscular. (Oh no its Tyler. But why is he here.) "You can wait in here while I get her," Alisa said while walking Tyler in the dining room. Then she left. (Oh no is this a vision or a dream.)

I woke up with my head lying on Damien's chest. (What a weird dream. Or was it a vision.) My body went all tense, Damien's hand brushed against my cheek. "Elizabeth are you okay," he asked. I shook my head no. "What is it," he asked. "Something's wrong. I think I had a vision but I don't know it could have been a nightmare. The only thing is it felt so real," I told him. "What happened in it," he asked. "Well Tyler my ex knocked on the front door here and Alisa opened it and told him to wait in the dining room and that she would go get me. But yeah I don't know if it's a dream or vision," I told him. "Okay, well if it was true we would know. Because anybody that comes here, Jacob has to know first so Jacob would tell us," he told me." Okay," I said and hugged him. "So what do you want to do right now," he asked. "Just lay here," I told him. "Okay," he said.

Damien and I laid in the bed for a couple of minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it," Damien asked. "James," James answered. "What do you want James," Damien asked. "Jacob wants to talk to all of us," James answered. "Okay give us a minute," Damien told James. He got up out of bed and said, "Well I wonder why he wants to talk to us." I went into my closet and put a shiny blue shirt and black skirt on. "Ready," Damien asked when I came out of the closet. "Yea," I answered.

In the living room there was a guy with shaggy brown hair sitting in a chair and James was on the love seat. Damien sat down next to James and pulled me on to his lap. "Okay so what you want to talk to us about," Damien asked. "Well I have things to tell you," Jacob answered. "Like what," James asked. "Well one thing is Elizabeth and I have talked to each other ever since her mom died," he answered. "What," James and Damien said in unison. (Huh, wait a minute he's my dad. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.) Damien was holding me really close to him. I got up and went to Jacob. He hugged me and he told me," your momma would be happy if she saw that you made it here." "I'm confused," James said. "Me too," Damien said. I looked at them and said," Jacob's my dad." "Huh," Damien and James said. "I'll explain it, but right now there are some rules and it just things you need to know." "Okay," they both said. I went back over and sat in Damien's lap.

Rules

1. No sex until after you marry Elizabeth

2. Kissing and making out are okay

3. No biting

4. Drinking her blood

"Okay, all them are pretty easy," Damien said after reading the rules. "Yea, easy for you since your still a virgin," James said. I looked at James and at Damien, (huh what does he mean Damien still a virgin. I would have thought he wouldn't be considering how long he has lived.) "I'll explain later," Damien whispered in my ear. "Okay, tell us how your Elizabeth's dad," James told Jacob. "Okay lets see her mom and me were both psyches so we knew each other before we ever meet. She was eighteen years old. The most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. At first I thought she was my soul mate but she wasn't. The first time I meet her I was on vacation in the United States in New York City."

(I so loved when my mom told this story.) He paused then continued, "The moment I saw her she was at the statue liberty taking pictures of it. She had long brown hair all the way down her back, bright blue eyes; she was like the perfect woman. I walked over to her and said, 'hi you look familiar do I know you?' 'I don't think so but you look familiar,' she told me with the most beautiful voice. 'How do you think you know me,' I asked her. She looked at me with gorgeous blue eyes and said, ' I had a vision you were going to be my baby's daddy. Oh never mind you probably think I'm crazy and don't know what I'm talking about.' 'I don't think you are Sarah, I had the same vision,' I told her. She looked at me and said, 'what? You know my name. Then the vision must be true and then your name must be Jacob.' 'Yes it is but do you know what I am?' I asked. In a quiet voice she said,' a vampire.' The rest that happened was that we hung out for a couple weeks, got to know each other. I got her pregnant, got her address. Gave her mine so we could keep in touch. I left to go back to Italy; she left to go back to California."

"Okay, wow," Damien said. "You lived in California," James asked me. "For three years yes, but we then moved to New York City so we could be closer to Chad's family," I told him. "So did she ever know that we were Elizabeth's soul mate," Damien asked. "Yes, she had vision when Elizabeth's was like seven," he answered. "Okay, so it that all you needed to tell us," James asked. "Yes, you can go on with whatever you were doing," he answered. James got up and left the room. Damien and I started walking back towards the room, when I stopped and turned around. "Why you stop," Damien asked. "I need to tell my dad something," I told him. "Do you need me to come with you," he asked. "No, I'll be all right."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob was still sitting in the chair starring into space. "Dad," I said. "Yes, what do you need to tell me Elizabeth," he answered. "Well I think I had a vision but then I don't know," I told him as I sat down on the couch. "What did you see in the vision," he asked. "Well I saw Alisa answering the front door and the person that knocked on the door is Tyler. He tells her he wants to see me and Alisa tells him to wait in the dining room," I told him. "Okay tell Damien that you are not allowed to leave the room and that you need either be with him or James at all timers. I'll go tell James," he said and left in a hurry.

I walked into Damien's room and he was lying on the bed. He had taken off his shirt. (Damn he looks so sexy without his shirt on.) "What did you tell Jacob?" Damien asked me. "What my whole dream or vision was about," I told him. I got up on the bed; he grabbed me and held me close. "So what did he say," he asked. "He said I'm not allowed out of the room and that I need you or James to be with me at all times," I told him. "Oh okay, so what do you want to do now," Damien asked me. "I can show you better than show," I told him. I brushed my lips on his then pulled back. He didn't like me teasing him so he pulled me back to him. The kiss was light at first then he intensified it. One of his hands was on my lower back pulling me more towards him to get closer. The other hand was on my side rubbing up and down it. My hands were tangled in his hair. During the whole make out session I was having a vision.

I saw Tyler sitting in the dinning room drumming his fingers against the big long table. "STOP, Elizabeth can't see you," said a very deep mans voice. (who in the world could that be.) "why," Tyler asked while turning around to face the person that spoke. The guy was James. " Because I said," James answered. "You have no authority to say what she can or not do," Tyler told him. "well I am her fiancé," James told him. ( looking more closely at what James was wearing I noticed that he was wearing the same clothes that he had on today. I so have to go stop this.) "Still doesn't give you the right to tell her not to see me," Tyler told him. You could tell James was pissed he grabbed Tyler and slammed him against the wall.

(I got to go. But how do I get away from Damien.) I broke the kiss and the face Damien gave me said, "why you stop?" "I have to use the bathroom." I told him. "oh okay," was all he said as I walked out of the room. Instead of heading to the bathroom, I headed to the dinning room. Just hopefully I remember how to get there. Running down the hallway trying to get to the dinning room before anything major happen I got lost three times but lucky I made it there. I was just in time, right where my vision stopped with Tyler being slammed up against the wall. James was telling Tyler, "Well if I don't want you to see her. She doesn't want to see you either." (that is so true on so many levels. But I don't think I need James killing him.) Tyler had noticed me walking into the room and he said, " I would have to say I disagree with that since she is standing right behind you." James head spun around fast looking behind him. His eyes meet mine, and he said, "Elizabeth why are you here. Your suppose to be with Damien." "I was with him but then I had a vision and just couldn't let you kill him. I would rather my dad dealt with him," I told James. "what…." But I never heard the rest of what James said to me. Someone was communicating with me through my mind. ( "cant believe you tricked Damien. Ill be there in a minute to deal with Tyler but still tricking Damien." Dad how?" "ill explain later.") "Elizabeth are you even listening to me," James was asking me when my dad stopped talking to me. James still had Tyler held up against the wall and he looked worried. "sorry I didn't hear you," I told him just as my dad started walking in. "James take Elizabeth back to Damien," my dad told James. "but I was…" James started to say but got interrupted. "ill handle it go," my dad told him. He let go of Tyler, grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. "why you black out back there?" James asked me.

"Jacob was talking to me," I told him. "oh okay." He told me. We had made it back to our rooms and Damien was in the living room pacing back and forth. James pushed me into the room and left.

Damien noticed me walking into the room and the first thing he said was, "You tricked me. Why?" "I couldn't tell you why I needed you to take me there, since it would have taken to much time," I told him. "well tell me why now," he asked me. "You guys don't know Tyler like I do. If I didn't go there James would've tried to kill Tyler, but instead James would've died," I told him. "why? How?" he asked. "Tylers a vampire hunter," I told him. "oh okay," Damien told me," I am going to go think." Then he walked back into his room.

Date: 11th of July

Dear Diary,

A lot has happen in just four days. Tyler is here in Italy (not good at all). Luckly James stopped him from getting to me. (but then I had to save him. My dad is dealing with him now.) Here are a couple reasons why I broke up with Tyler:

he is obsessive

he never let me see any of my friends

he would beat me up all the time if I made him mad

he would never let me even just say hi to a guy

he was a vampire hunter

I still remember the day my mom told me about vamps and the hunters. My mom told me they were real and that if I ever meet a hunter I was to never to associate with them. She said they would hurt someone I love. I understand that now.

OMG my dad talked to me through his mind. How is that?

I think Damien is still upset with me since I did trick him. Well G2G BYE…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm not upset. I was but I understand now so I'm not anymore," Damien said from behind me. "Oh I just thought you were still," I told him as coming around from behind me to seat on the couch with me. "So Tyler beat you when you made him mad? That makes me want to kill him." Damien asked. "Let my dad deal with him. So you being a virgin why is that? I mean you waited hundred years for me," I asked him as I snuggled up close to his chest. "Well I wanted my soul mate to be my first," he told me. "Me too. Well at least one of my soul mates to be the first. Tell me why I shouldn't hang out with Alisa or talk to her for that matter," I asked. "Well let's see James and Alisa use to be a thing. He said he didn't want to be boring like me and actually have fun while he waited for you. Now James broke it off with Alisa ten years ago. When he found out that you would be coming. Alisa has never stopped liking James. So she'll hate you probably. I mean James tried to tell her that she has a soul mate out there. It just wasn't him. So don't hold the past against him," Damien told me. "Wow a girl that doesn't even know me hates me. Don't worry I wont hold his past against him. I wouldn't have held it against you if you did the same thing in the past, "I told him. "I know. When I found out Jacob knew my soul mate. I found out everything that I was aloud to know about you," he told me.

"Anybody hungry," a girl asked while she walked through the door. "Zoë, great timing. I do believe Elizabeth is hungry," Damien said right when my stomach started growling. (Zoë? Who's Zoë?) "Well here are some chicken tenders and fries," Zoë told us while handing me the plate. "Zoë is I guess u would say Ur step mom," Damien told me. "You look so much like ur dad," Zoë told me. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist with big blue eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress that stopped at her knees. "Jacob never told me he had a wife but I probably should have expected," I thought out loud. "Well I should go. See u around Elizabeth," Zoë said and walked out of the room. "She is really quite. She doesn't talk a lot," Damien told me. "Oh," was all I said and we ate are food in silence. When we were done eating I asked Damien, "You're not mad at all? I just would think you would be." "You talk too much," Damien told me. He grabbed me and walked us to his room. Before we even made it into the room he was kissing me. It was amazing. His tongue grazed over my lips asking for entrance. I denied him entrance. He put one of his hands up my shirt. His hand was touching my side, stomach. I was trying to hold in a moan but I couldn't. Right when I let the moan out he slid his tongue in. our tongues battle for domaince, in the end his won. It was so amazing I never wanted it to end. But I knew it would sooner or later.

A knock came from the door. Damien broke the kiss and said, "Come in." James walked in and well this looks awkward. I mean Damien is on top of me on a bed with his hand up my shirt. "Its ten o'clock and she is staying with me tonight," James said not even looking like it disturbed him that he came when we were making out. "Ill be there in a minute," I told him and he left the room. "Well ill see u tomorrow," I told Damien. "Yes u will. I guess this is bye for now," he said and gave me a kiss. I left the room and walked into James' room.

"I have a question," James told me when I walked in. "okay," I told him. "Why did u stop me from killing Tyler," he asked. "Because if u didn't get stopped u would have died," I answered. "Why," he asked. "Because Tyler is a vampire hunter," I told him. "Oh well then I thank u. very very much. Since I have never dealt with a vampire hunter before, and you know what u get as award," he told me as he grabbed and pulled me close to him. "No wat do I get," I asked. "A kiss my love," he told me leaning his head down. "What if I want more than just one kiss," I asked as I pulled back to get a whole view of his face. "Well I say that could be arranged," he told me. He leaned down so were are lips were barley grazing each others. The first was just a light one then he intensified it more. As we made out for awhile he then started brushing his tongue a cross my lips asking for entrance. Well I didn't even get to think about granting him entrance cause the next thing I knew I was pushed down on the bed with James on top of me. Giving up on asking me for entrance he un hooked my bra and then went to my breast. Just lightly touching it making me moan which gave him entrance in my mouth. We battled for domaince for a while then he win. James then took of his shirt off. I grazed my hands up and down his six pack. It felt amazing they were hard as rock. He moaned into my mouth, then he slowly took of my shirt with my bra. His lips left mine and he kissed down my neck to my breast. This was so amazing but everything gets stopped at some time. So I got sucked into my mind. ("Elizabeth, what are u doing?" "just making out with James." "tell James I want to tlk to u guys." "okay") while I was in my mind James' lips had ended back on mine. I broke the kiss, James looked so sad. "what," James asked me. "Jacob wants to tlk to us," I told him. "how u know," he asked. I pointed at my head and James nodded his head in understanding. He gathered our shirts and my bra off the floor so we could put them back on.

In the living room my dad was sitting in the chair waiting. James sat in the chair across from him and pulled me on top of his lap. "so wat were u guys doing ?" he asked. "I already told u dad," I told my dad. "I know, I want to hear what James says," my dad told me. "we were just hanging out," James answered. (dang it. I shouldve told him what I told my dad.) "that's not what she said and not what I had a vision of, " my told James. "what do u mean?" james asked he looked so scared. "it looked like you were about to have sex with her," my dad told him. "I didn't mean to. Its just I got carried away," James told him. "dad its my fault too. I should have stopped him, " I told my dad, I was so not going to let james take all the blame. "yes, james remember u need to wait til you marry her. That could be 2 weeks or 3 weeks from know. It all depends on who she chooses to marry first, " my dad told him and left the room.

James and I walked back into his room. When we were in the room he told me,"sorry for getting carried away." "its okay. Its not only ur fault its partly mine too," I told him. "you want to get ready for bed," he asked. "yea," I told him and walked into my closet to get a tshirt and shorts on. James was changed into blue boxers when I walked back into the room. (his abs look so amazing and feel amazing too.) he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the big comfy bed. He kissed me and told me,"goodnight my love."

That night I dreamt about my mother. She was laying in her death bed. The thing is she didn't look like she was dying. She had color in her face, she looked healthy. (what is this? Im confused.) "momma" I asked trying to tell if she was real or not. She looked at me and smiled. "Elizabeth come here," she told me. "momma is this real? A dream? Or wat?" I asked her as I sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Yes dear this is a dream. Am I real, yes. I need to tell u something important," she told me. "what is it ,momma?" I asked. "there is an evil man coming where u r. he wants u for himself, since u have amazing powers. Ur dad and soul mates know him," she told me. "what do I do then momma," I asked. "im going to try to get in ur fathers dream and tell him but u should tell him just in case I don't get to tell him," she told me. "when will he be coming," I asked. "two weeks, maybe less." "thank u momma. I miss u so much," I told her as tears ran down my face. "I got go now Elizabeth," she told me and she started fading away. "NO MOMMA DON'T GO," I screamed as I woke up.

James woke up when he heard me scream. "Elizabeth r u okay," james asked. "yes," I told him while wipping tears from my eyes. "was it a bad dream," he asked pulling me closer to him. "no it wasn't," I told him. "then what was it. Tou screamed when you woked up," he told me. "it was a dream about my mom telling me something important," I told him. "why u scream?" he asked. "because (sob) she (sob) left (sob)," I told him while I cried."its okay Elizabeth," he told me while rocking me back and forth,"do u want to talk about it?" "no I need to think,' I told him. "okay you want to go back to sleep," he asked. "yes, don't let go of me," I told him. "I wont youll be in my arms all night," he told me, then I fell asleep in his arms having no dreams.


End file.
